Sebastian Hightower
Sebastian Hightower is a Septon of the Faith of the Seven, and the current Septon of the Starry Sept. He has served in the position for over twenty years, and is well-loved by the folk of the city, both common and noble. Background Born in 318 AC to Lyndon Hightower (A distant cousin of the new Lord Gunthor Hightower), Sebastian entered into a world bearing the name Hightower in only the lightest of senses. Indeed, his branch of Hightowers were rarely remembered to be of that noble family, their most distinguishing feature being the number and quality of Maesters and Septons they produced. Not that many people knew this fact should be attributed to them, after all, how can a name be famous when what it is famous for is giving up its name? From an early age he was given into the care of a kindly Septon and Maester who taught him much, ensuring he would be brought up a proper fellow (Courtly). Yet what Sebastian took most enjoyment in was writing, something which the Septon was more than happy to teach him (Scribe). Sebastian took to writing almost at once, mostly upon poetries and papers of a religious nature. Thus is was determined he would continue the family's proud tradition of joining the Faith. (A tradition which included many competent Churchmen, Most Devout, and even a High Septon in times past it was said.) So it was that before he had even come of age he was sent to Oldtown as an acolyte to the Septon of the Seven Shrines. Often he could be found singing in the gardens, walking along the peaceful paths away from the bustle and bother of the city (Which he never did care for) with a cat following after. (For he had come to quite love them.) Though now long lost to the vicious and cruel punishments of nature, his voice was once a beautiful thing to behold, and it was not uncommon for him to even be brought to the Starry Sept to sing for services. Thus it was that, after his ordination, he was stationed at the Sept itself to help give services and attend to the people's needs. This bred in him, over the years, a love for the simple lives of the smallfolk, and a compassion which manifests itself in wanting to help remove the ills which so constantly beset them (Benevolent). Sebastian did not sit idly aside as troubles and woes beset his city, becoming a common figure in the streets going about to give blessings and even, now and then, set a few of his men about helping a peasant beset by thugs. One such encounter left him with a wounded leg, which ever since that day has been stiff. The thankful smallfolk made for him a cane, something which has become a tradition to gift him each year ever since...He has a collection of nearly fifty now of varying quality and fineness. From simple wooden sticks to polished canes with jewels set in the top. It was 360 AC when the kindly Septon of the Starry Sept was taken to the Heavens, and promptly it was decided that Sebastian would replace him. Since then he has served quietly enough, age slowly but surely taking its toll. Often he shuffles now, his head bent with age and his beautiful voice now cracked and warbly when raised to song. He spends much of his time in the gardens of the Seven Shrine with his faithful cats, though now and then he is still brought through the city on his chair, or even walking now and then. Every week he goes to the home of the smallfolk whom he had saved that one time, and enjoys a nice simple meal. 380 AC Quotes "...not all of us have the luck to be born under the Seven's loving hands. That is no fault of our own, but of those who came before us. Fault is only found if we find them not by the end of our long journey." - Sebastian to Aedan Rivers ''"Almost, my son...but I think she still has a few years on me, though that depends on the day I suppose." - ''Sebastian in response to Maelys Velaryon's comment about him being as old as the Starry Sept. Family Triston Hightower, Distant cousin and Lord of Oldtown Archmaester Selwyn, Brother & Archmaester of the Citadel Category:Faith of the Seven